Resolve
by Twilight-Shadow13
Summary: Summary inside. Rated for death.


This is the real final to One Night and Last Chance. Why? Because as I reread Last Chance, I noticed that the way I ended the story sounded off. That and plus my friend told me the same thing. So here. You can say that the whole thing is a trilogy. Read if you want. I'm tired. Bye.

~x~

As Sora, Donald and Goofy headed toward the exit, another portal appeared in front of them. At first they were confused about the portal, until the portal showed a picture of Merlin.

"Hello? Can you guys hear me?" said Merlin from the portal.

"Yeah we can Merlin." responded Sora.

"Did you get what you wanted Sora?" Sora gave a small nod to Merlin. He was lying.

"OK. Come through the portal since your finished already." Donald and Goofy went through the portal while Sora was  
still at Hollow Bastion.

"Sora what are you doing?" asked Goofy from the portal.

"C'mon Sora." said Donald. Sora was about to go through the portal, when he heard someone screaming his name. He could tell that it was Riku.

"Sora you need to come through the portal now. There's only so much time that the portal can stay open for you to go through." stated Merlin. Just then the portal started to disintegrate.

"Sora hurry!" yelled Donald.

As the portal got smaller and smaller Sora said," I'm sorry you guys. I lied to you. I'm still not done dealing with Riku. Please forgive me." Once Sora said those last words, the portal vanished.

"Why would Sora lie to us?" asked Goofy.

"What did Sora do exactly when he confronted Riku?" asked Merlin.

"He just asked Riku why he did what he did and that's about the whole bit if it." said Donald. While Donald and Goofy tried to figure out why Sora didn't go through the portal, Merlin started to think about it. Even though he doesn't know Sora as much as Donald or Goofy or any of his other friends, he wasn't blind to Sora's problem. To put it simply, it was revenge. Unlike Donald or Goofy, Merlin can read people much easier, and can tell what's wrong with people. Merlin wanted to tell Donald and Goofy what Sora's real intention was, but he didn't. Merlin would rather not tell Donald and Goofy that their friend had darker reasons than they originally planned and he was sure Sora wouldn't want them to know either.

~x~  
'Sorry guys. I'd rather have you guys think that I wanted to just know Riku's reasons than see my true side of what I'm going to do to him.' thought Sora. Sora than made his way back to where Riku was and investigate his screaming. Sora ran up the stairs, and saw Xemnas and Riku.

"Ah Sora. What brings you here?" asked Xemnas with a smug tone.

"What did you do to Riku?" asked Sora ignoring Xemnas's question.

"How rude. First you barge in without any notice and now you expect me to answer your question when you don't answer mine. Young people these days. You need someone to put you in place. Lucky for you, I'm here."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well you didn't answer mine either. Again, luckily for you, I will. Riku is my minion. I make him do whatever I want him to. That shouldn't matter to you though."

"Yes it does. I heard him screaming. What did you do?"

"Why does it matter to you Sora?" asked Riku finally stepping in.

"Riku..."

"Leave me alone. I told you mean nothing to me. Just go."

"No. I'm not done finishing business with you." Riku was about to say something when Xemnas cut him off.

"We don't need to deal with you anymore. Let's go Riku." Xemnas than opened a portal where he and Riku were about to go through, when Sora attacked Xemnas. Xemnas struggled trying to get Sora off his back, though when Xemnas got a good grip of Sora he took him off his back, and threw Sora against the wall making a huge THUD sound. As Sora struggled to get back up on his feet, Xemnas walked up to him and grabbed Sora by the shirt and lifted him so that Sora was dangling from Xemnas's grip.

"I gave you a chance to escape with your life. But now that your still here, I'll have to finish you myself since Riku can't even do that." Riku felt a pain in his chest when Xemnas said those words.

"Good bye Sora." said Xemnas as he took out his weapon and was about to kill Sora, but Riku ran and pushed Xemnas so that he would lose his balance and let go of Sora.

While lying in the floor, Xemnas said," What the hell Riku?! I told you to never disobey me. You've made a huge mistake Riku."

"I can take care of Sora myself." said Riku defending himself.

"Oh really? You've had your shot at him and you lost. I was going to let you off the hook once since you stayed loyal to me. But after this, you'll regret what you just did right now." Xemnas stood up and dashed toward Riku, while Riku did the same. When their weapons clashed, they sprinted toward each other again and again. Riku tried using his magic to get Xemnas, but he easily dodged it and quickly countered with his own magic. Riku moved swiftly to Dover his magic attacks, but one got him so he fell to the ground. Xemnas than walked to Riku and placed his weapon at it the tip of his throat.

"So that's how easy it is to bring you down? No wonder why Sora defeated you so easily." said Xemnas. He was about to kill Riku, but Riku kicked Xemnas's legs so Xemnas would fall to the ground again. Xemnas tried to get up, but Riku stabbed him with his keyblade. Xemnas coughed up blood from the attack and fell to the floor. Riku removed his keyblade from Xemnas's now dead corpse and said," Unlike you Xemnas, and don't need a stupid line before I finish you, or anyone off." Riku then turned Sora. He was expecting his friend to be in sheer horror of what he had just done. Though when Riku looked into Sora's eyes, they were absolutely blank, as if unphased by the action that had just be shown seconds ago.

"See Sora. This is what I'm going to do to you." said Riku as he used his bloody keyblade to point at Xemnas. Sora just chuckled at his statement.

"What's so funny?" asked Riku not amused.

Sora then took out his keyblade and said," Are you sure about that Riku? Fine then. Prove it." Sora then dashed toward Riku and attacked him, but being Riku, he easily dodged his attack and attacked Sora using his magic. Sora got hit and and skidded against the floor, but got back on his feet. Riku dashed toward Sora, while Sora unleashed a Firaga spell toward Riku. Riku pushed the Firaga spell away from him using his keyblade and headed toward Sora. When Riku attacked Sora, Sora blocked his attack with his keyblade and pushed him away so he can get some distance from him. Each time they would attack toward each other and block each others attack again and again. Some dodges were better than others because they would catch each other off guard and make a quick blow to each other. They weren't fatal but effective. They both began panting as they began to get exhausted from the fight.

"You are a formidable opponent Sora." said Riku between breaths.

"You are too Riku." said Sora.

"But now we end this now." said Riku as he dashed toward Sora. Sora easily dodged his attack, but Riku vanished.

'Shit. It must've been a clone.' thought Sora. And he was right. Riku grabbed Sora's arms from behind and placed his keyblade in his throat.

"I told you I would end this." said Riku whispering in Sora's ear feeling sure of his victory.

"Don't think that you can get me so easily." said Sora. Sora then bashed the back of his head on Riku's face, which in return gave him the opportunity to escape. While Riku was holding his now throbbing face with one hand, Sora used his keyblade to attack his other hand that was holding his keyblade and caused Riku to lose his keyblade. Riku was about to react to this, but Sora placed his keyblade right in Riku's face.

"Give up Riku. It's over." said Sora. Sora looked into Riku's eyes and could see his malice. Though Riku's eyes started to become softer and more vulnerable. Riku then said with a sad tone," Sora?"

"Riku?" said Sora as he lowered his keyblade from Riku's face. He could tell that it wasn't Riku's normal voice like he was using now. Sora could tell that it was the old Riku, the one he loved, before he was taken by the darkness.

"Gotcha'." said Riku as his eyes turned back to normal and he punched Sora, sending him flying to the ground. As Sora got up, he stared at Riku. Riku was grabbing his head as he winced in pain. Sora watched as Riku verbally battled with his light and dark side.

"Stop hurting Sora!" yelled Riku.

"Shut up! We are going to kill Sora whether you like it or not!" yelled Riku again.

"Never! He's my best friend. Leave me alone!"

"He's not your best friend. He never even tried looking for you on his adventure. Forget about him."

"No... He did look for me. Even while saving the other worlds from darkness, he still looked for. And I realize now how much I've hurt him for leaving him for the darkness. I was blind by power. And I am deeply sorry for it." This made Sora's heart feel a little lighter about his thoughts about Riku, but it didn't change his mind about what he was going to do to Riku. Not one bit. Sora started walking toward Riku, not because he wanted to help Riku, but to finish what he started. Once Riku saw Sora coming toward him, he stopped talking to himself. One minute his gaze was bitter and vicious, the next minute it was pathetic and gloomy. Once Riku and Sora stood only inches away from each other, Riku pounced on Sora, but Sora pushed him onto the ground. Riku lied on the ground scowling at Sora. Sora went on his knees so that he could be on the same level as Riku. Sora would've expected Riku to attack him again, but he just stayed where he was. Riku's eyes changed tone again so that he was the more softer version if himself.

"Sora. I'm glad you here. I've missed you." said Riku as he gave Sora a warm embrace. Sora felt his words touch his heart, but he knew better. He knew that Riku would turn back to his evil self anytime. It was now or never.

"I know you have Riku." said Sora as he used one arm to rub his back in comfort. Though he had another purpose for doing that. He made Riku come closer to him and stabbed him through his stomach. As the blood oozed from his stomach onto Sora's clothes and the floor, Sora set down Riku so that he was lying down on the ground. Riku started coughing up blood.

As Riku's eyes reverted back to his evil self again he said with his last words," You're dead to me Sora." With that Riku closed his eyes and fell into his eternal slumber.

"I know I am Riku. I know am." said Sora as a tear formed in his eye. Sora finished what he wanted and he was satisfied. As he stood up and started walking away from Riku's body, he looked one more time at him. As much as it hurt him to kill him, his heart felt lighter as the burden slowly disappeared from his being.

Sora walked down the stairs and started to head home. Sora had found his resolve.

~x~  
And that is it. That sounds much better. So yeah review and what not. I'm choking on my spit. See yeah in another fanfic.

Twilight-Shadow13


End file.
